Chasing Cars
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: Songfic to the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Bakura had always been intrigued by the Egyptian he had vowed to destroy the pharaoh with, but after they both return to 'normal', he realizes he is a little more than intrigued. Multiple chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

* * *

><p>"With the combined might of our four millennium objects, we will destroy the pharaoh once and for all!" The blond Egyptian yelled to the sky while the albino stood at the end of the alley, watching him.<p>

* * *

><p>If only it had been so simple.<p>

* * *

><p>Bakura watched helplessly as The Winged Dragon of Ra launched it's attack on him and the 'normal' Marik. It's flames neared and he held grasped the astral projections hand, sending chills through his body. Marik didn't seem to notice, too busy cowering as the inferno neared, everything seeming to go in slow motion. His mind was stuck on one thing: the shadow realm. Bakura's mind, however, was more worried about how he could save Marik, not quite caring for his own well- being. He already knew he'd be safe.<p>

As the fire finally hit them, Bakura made a silent promise. That, no matter what, he wouldn't let himself get **too** attached to Marik.

* * *

><p>But, he had already broken that promise.<p>

* * *

><p>After Marik regained control over his body, he made a promise also. A promise to turn over a new leaf, but without the help of anyone. He had to correct his wrongs by himself.<p>

* * *

><p>But, apparently, a certain Albino doesn't count as someone.<p>

* * *

><p>Marik ran through the streets, rain pelting his barely clothed body. Anyone who saw him might have thought he was running from a rapist or someone equally bad; anyone who knew him would known that this was just how Marik dressed. He enjoyed showing skin; for some odd reason, he thought it was funny how people oggled at his midriff which he worked on proudly at least once a day.<p>

He dashed by several cars, whose occupants watched as the boy seemed to run for his life. This statement was kind of true, but not in the literal, "If I don't keep running, someone is going to stab me in the back!" It was more like, "If I don't get there on time, I will get stabbed by a tempermental albino Brit with amazing knife skills." But, these people would never find that out.

Marik sprints around another corner, turning into a nice looking neighborhood, your typical suburban paradise. He dashes by the first few houses before stopping outside one with a cherry red motorcycle parked in the driveway. He runs up the walkway and rips the door open, bumping into a waiting, very pissed off Bakura. The albino is made even angrier by the fact that his housemate just got him soaked.

"Why are you so bloody wet?" He inquired through barred teeth, his British accent thick and menacing.

"It's raining," Marik says, trying very hard to control his temper. OBviously, he is having more success then the whitette before him.

Bakura lets out a low hiss before storming off and up the stairs. Marik hears a loud bang, and gathers himself, trying to ring his hair out. A insistent drip sounds as he tilts his head to the side.

Bakura suddenly reappears before him, bending down and taking the boys sandy blond locks in a towel before gently drying it. A look of affection that is so very uncharacteristic of the spirit sits upon his typically glum face as he stares into the blond's eyes. He caresses the blond's face in his hands when he is done, having dropped the towel. He stared into lavender eyes with brown ones with a crimson tint, wanting so badly to lean in and steal those soft lips. But, he doesn't. He just thinks back to what Marik had once told him.

"I don't need anyone," The blond had whispered.

And the thought of those words made Bakura's scowl force it's way back onto his face before he pushed the blond away. Marik simply fell on his wet butt, staring after the man he loved- albeit, secretly.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Sorry it is short. the next chapter is A LOT LONGER! So, please review. I should be putting on chapter two a little later._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- I basically have all of this story written already, but I am contemplating whether or not I should upload it now, or leave you guys begging for more... How about this: first person to review gets to choose whether I update it all now, or later? Sounds fair to me._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And_

_Just forget the world_

* * *

><p>Bakura knocked on the door, having just finished his dinner. The blond hadn't reacted too well to the blood for some reason, so Bakura was very curious as to why Marik had suddenly become so squeamish. It wasn't the first time Marik had watched him eat.<p>

Marik heard Bakura's knock, but chose to ignore it. He didn't want to talk to him, not after what happened early. Marik didn't think he'd be able to handle looking into those sharp, critical eyes anymore today. Then, after he heard another knock, he decided to do something rather brave: he grabbed a book-one he never planned on reading in the first place- and chucked it at the door.

This, of course, did not startle Bakura; he was a 3000 year old spirit after all, it took quite a bit to scare him. So he simply rolled his eyes at the gesture before knocking one more time, just to spite the temper mental Egyptian teen. He heard a frustrated growl before a voice called to him.

"Go away!"

He chuckled, his deep baritone making it a rich, almost seductive sound. "C'mon, Marik. What made you so squeamish today?"

"Your damn eating habits!" The voice called back in frustration.

Bakura rolled his eyes, knowing a lie when he heard one; being an ex- thief king helped you develop these kinds of skills. He leaned against the wall next to the door, "Marik," He cooes. "You can open the door, or," His voice becomes very dark and threatening. "I can open the bloody thing for you, you buggering wanker!" His voice was a volatile hiss, sounding more animalistic than human. Bakura really was not in the mood for any of Marik's little mind games at the moment.

There was a click before the handle turned and a blond mess of hair that shielded lavender eyes and tan skin from the albino's view stuck out of a crack between the doorway and the door itself. The boy flipped his hair out of the way so he could see the spirit, giving him a vicious scowl. "What?"

Bakura groaned, unsure of how to say what he wanted to. He just wanted to ask Marik to watch a movie with him, but it seemed so hard to just say the boy's name. Finally, after some uncharacteristic stuttering, he said it. "Would like to watch a movie downstairs with me?"

The blond instantly put a shocked expression on his face, surprised by

the albino's suggestion. He was even more surprised by the fact that Bakura had actually wanted to do anything with him at all. He thought over it for a second, but than an image of him and his housemate snuggling on the couch, getting rather close, popped into his head. The thought made him blush, but he quickly hid it behind blond locks of hair. He nodded, "Sure." No harm could come from a simple movie, right?

Bakura was relieved, and almost let it show on his grim facade. But, that would be too much out of characterness for one day, so he held it back. He nodded before letting a wicked grin cross his face, "We are watching..." Pause for added drama and suspense. "Twilight!" Bakura chuckled at his choke, hoping that Marik's blondness wouldn't keep him from catching it.

Marik groaned at Bakura's attempt at humor. "I think one pale immortal person is enough for me," Marik jokes back. "I hope you are joking."

"I am. We are going to watch Saw." Bakura corrects himself, a smirk implanted upon his face at the disgusted look that Marik gives him.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Two screams sound from the living room, one coming from the television and other from a scared blond on the couch. Marik currently sat clinging to Bakura's typical striped shirt, his eyes and fists clenched tight with fear. The albino wears a diabolical smirk on his face, his brown eyes looking down at the scared Egyptian. There skin tones were such obvious contrast: Marik with his deep tan and Bakura with his... Well, whatever you could call his skin: chalky, pale, vampiric, just plain albino. Violet eyes peeked open, only to slam shut once again as he pushes his body against Bakura's, seeking comfort. The albino slyly wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him even closer.<p>

Marik notices the gesture, and gladly accepts it, looking for any form of distraction. He whimpered as another scream emanated from the television, "'Kura, can we please turn this off?"

Bakura thinks, then released the boy, much to his distaste. He lay down upon the couch, taking up most of it. Marik peeked through slits between his eyelids once more, perplexed by what the albino is doing. "Lie down."

Marik eyed the spot next to Bakura, his heart screaming yes, but his conscious screaming no. He suddenly found himself lying next to Bakura, his face buried in his chest as yet one more scream sounds from the television set.

Bakura smirked, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close. He stroked the blonde's back as he attempted to comfort him. He feels the body against his slacken a little, only to tense up once more as the girl on the television gets her arm cut off and utters a bloodcurdling scream. He chuckled slightly, but continued to comfort the boy, enjoying every moment of this contact.

* * *

><p>He doesn't remember how long that he just lay there holding Marik, but he knows one thing:<p>

He was happy, and that was very rare for the ex-thief king. He was oblivious to every trouble in the world at that moment, and that is all that mattered.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Okay, so... Tell me what you guys think! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N-I decided to update because I've already hade 3 people add to favs and it's only been on here for an hour or two, so thanks to: **ThatGuyWithWord**, **CasseAme**, and **Marikshipper**. And I am updating because **Marikshipper** asked in their review! Anyways, thanks you guys! You are awesome!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

* * *

><p>Bakura's eyes fluttered open, and he almost leapt out of his skin in fear. He woke up with his nose touching a certain blond's and his arms wrapped tightly around him. He stayed there for a second, to confused on what to do. Then, he pushed the blond off the couch, and stormed off before Marik fully awoke.<p>

Marik jolted out of his sleep, pain shooting through his side. He looked around before hearing a thud, signifying that Bakura had locked himself in his room for the morning. Marik groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, before remembering what happened last night. He began blushing furiously, but that didn't last too long. He became suddenly furious at how the other male could just push him off the couch and storm off like that.

But it was Bakura, after all.

Sometimes, Marik wished he had the guts to make the first move, but, it was quite obvious to him Bakura would be the man in the relationship. The albino might have taken it the wrong way if Marik made a move on him. Damn it! Marik thought, why can't you just tell me whether you feel the same or not, you damn Brit? Marik's inner voice screamed at no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Bakura sat on his bed, head buried under a pillow. Why was he being so unsure if himself? He was always one of the most self-confident people ever, but for some odd reason... You would think he'd never told someone how he felt! But, he didn't think saying, "I hate you," or, "I don't care," quite counted.<p>

He flung the pillow across the room as he suddenly sat up. "Why is this so goddamn difficult?" He hissed aloud, "All I have to say is, 'Marik, I love you.' See, I just said it!"

Bakura never noticed that his door had opened.

"Bakura?" Marik seemed shocked by the words.

The albino whipped around to see the very article of his confession standing in the doorway. His eyes looked over the boy, trying to tell what Marik was thinking. His mouth opened to explain, but nothing would come out. So, Bakura sat there, his mental voices calling him stupid one more time for each passing second of silence.

"That's no way to prove to someone you love them, Bakura," Marik stated simply. "Too many people just throw that phrase around."Bakura's shoulders slumped forward in defeat; he should have expected this. But, it would still hurt.

Bakura gasped as he was suddenly pushed onto the bed. He looked up to see Marik pinning him to the comforter, a playful smirk implanted on the tan boys face beneath twinkling violet eyes. Marik leaned his face down so their lips are mere inches apart, and their shaky breaths mingle. "You show someone you love them like this," Marik's voice sounded seductive, before he forced his lips upon Bakura's.

Bakura sat there in shock, but quickly recovered and commenced to kiss the Egyptian back. He flipped them over with a swift moment, their lips staying interlocked the whole time. Marik's mouth parted slightly, and Bakura seized the opportunity, slipping his tongue into the moist cavern. A vicious war began between the two, one which Bakura won.

When they burning need for oxygen became too much, the two parted. Their breaths came in pants, and they tried to pull in as much oxygen in as short a time as possible. Marik stared into the crimson brown eyed looking down at him, while wrapping his arms around the albino's neck.

"That," Marik stated. "My dear Bakura, is how you show someone you love them."

Marik pulled Bakura into another passionate kiss, their lips dancing together pressed his body against Marik's and enjoyed how the boy shuddered beneath him. Instinct slowly took over as the two began a vicious game to see who was dominant.

Just as Marik had suspected, Bakura won

* * *

><p>Marik lay with his head rested upon Bakura's chest, listening to his steady heartbeats and respirations. His fingers of his right hand were intertwined with those of the albino's left. Bakura's other hand was being slowly pulled through Marik's hair, enjoying the silky feeling of the sandy blond waves. He smiled down at the other boy as their eyes met.<p>

"I love you, Bakura," Marik whispered.

Bakura laughed, "You can say that, but I can't?"

Marik rolled his eyes in response, "It's a completely different situation."

Bakura laughs again, "I love you, Marik."

"Of course you do, fluffy," Marik said, playing with Bakura's white mess of hair teasingly.

Bakura growled, "I am not fluffy."

Marik chuckles, "Of course not, kitty."

Bakura wiggled out of Marik's grasp and lay on his side, pouting with his back to the blond, "Not a kitty."

* * *

><p><em>AN- Abridged reference! Anyways, I'll update faster, if you guys review! I already have the whole story written, so it all kind of depends on you guys lol. I probably won't update again today, at least not this story. Anyways,_

_Kevyn: PEACE!_

_Me: As my yami just said, Peace! Oh, and sorry if it seems short, don't worry, chapter 4 is longer. This is more like, "Look, they finally confessed their love." OH, and so you all know, I don't write lemons. You guys can go ahead and imagine what happens. I have this whole fear of what people will think about me if I write a lemon, so I don't._

_REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- I just realized how short these chapters are... Well, it IS a songfic, and those are usually a lot more like oneshots than anything. Anyways, this chapter ends in suspensefullness. And in really sad suspensefullness, too. but just you wait until the next two chapters. Thos ones will kill you. Anyways, if you guys review, I MIGHT update later. Might meaning if I'm not too busy lol thanks to my newest fans of this story: __**Mittzy **_and _**VamiprePrinssess**__. You guys have joined the awesome list! _

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get to old_

_Show me a garden that's_

_Bursting into life_

* * *

><p>Bakura and Marik lay in bed almost all day, relishing the closeness of it. Bakura had gotten over his little upset and had allowed Marik to cuddle with him once more. The two just chatted, loving the tranquility that neither of them had ever been allowed to experience before.<p>

"I remember the first time we met," Marik said, his head rested upon the albino's bare chest once more. " One of the first thing's you said to me was, 'I don't care.'" Marik does his best to imitate the stern, British accent of his companion.

Bakura simply laughs at his attempt, "Is that what you think I sound like?" His voice sounded happy, something everyone thought impossible. Something only Marik would ever hear.

"I'm not good with impersonations," Marik mumbled, his violet eyes looking into the twinkling ones of the spirit.

"I could have told you that," Bakura teased, tapping the tan boy gently on his nose.

* * *

><p>The two had been dating behind closed doors for over a month. Out of the house, they were the same argumentative teens who everyone always wondered how they could live together. In doors though, they were like a honeymooning couple, always being sweet to each other in a way no one thought possible. Only a few people knew the truth behind their relationship.<p>

Bakura's one friend, and the one person no one really expected to be his friend, was Seto Kaiba. The two didn't quite act like friends, but it was the closest thing either of them had to one. Kaiba knew immediately, easily being able to notice a slight change in Bakura's behavior.

The pharaoh and his hikari's little geek squad- as Bakura often reffered to it as- knew. Marik had insisted on trying to be friends with them after all his yami had put them through. Marik had deemed his relationship with the usually grumpy Brit the business of his 'friends.' Yugi, being the kind hearted person he was, congratulated the two. His yami had also, thinking that it would be better if the two had each other to stay occupied with instead of trying to destroy him. Anzu was, of course, freaking out, in a good way, though. Joey and Tristan hadn't reacted too well, having called the new couple a bunch of queers- even though Yugi and Yami were gay and in a relationship as well.

But none of that had phased Marik- Bakura was a completely different story. He had been plotting against the two guys, ready to seek revenge for every snide comment that they threw. But, he was also busy planning a surprise for Marik, so none of his plans were ever enacted.

* * *

><p>Marik tugged gently at Bakura's hand that currently covered his eyes as the albino steered him toward and unknown destination. "'Kura, what is it?"<p>

"You'll see," Bakura whispered while opening the sliding glass door near the kitchen. He stepped out, dragging Marik with him. He positioned In the center of his surprise. "You ready?"

"Yes," Marik replied impatiently, before he gasped as Bakura removed his hand. Marik stood in the middle of a gazebo, little lights twinkling around where someone had hung them up. "It-It's beautiful."

There were many different types of plants surrounding the gazebo: peones of every color, roses, and even a little fruit and vegetable garden. Marik's favorite was the pink cherry blossom tree to the right of the gazebo. It added a touch of color that not even the rainbow assortment of flowers could. Marik felt tears coming to his eyes as he marvelled at just how amazing- and sneaky- HIS ex-thief king was.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik's waist, pulling him to his chest. Marik wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him down for a passionate thank you kiss. The two parted and stayed there, memorizing the moment.

"QUEERS!" An unknown voice yelled before the two were consumed in a bright light. Their little garden of Eden was being burnt by hatred and jealousy. And the two were inside the flames.

* * *

><p><em>AN- IF you guys review, I'll try and post chapter 5 later. But, then you guys will probably be in worse suspense. Anyways, who do you think set their little garden of Eden on fire? And, I'm amazed I could make it this person, because I am like this persons biggest fan EVER! Anyways-_

_Kevyn: Review!_

_ME: . Curse you for stealing my line!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- I felt bad for leaving you guys at that cliffy, so I'm updating again. For all who hate me, be prepared to hate me more. Just a warning. But don't worry, it will be happy again in like... I don't know. Anyways, please review, if you haven't already reviewed this story:)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

* * *

><p>Bakura immediately swooped the quivering boy into his arms and made a mad dash for kitchen entrance. The fire was blinding him, though, so he was having trouble. Marik was coughing and screaming and his breaths came in ragged pants. Bakura wasn't doing much better himself, but he was more scared for his boyfriend than he was for himself. He could hear a faint call in the background, someone trying to get their attention. But, Bakura's attention was split between ignoring his pain and getting Marik away from the source of his.<p>

He finally collapsed through the entrance and onto a cool linoleum flooring, Marik still shuddering in his arms. He lay there for awhile, trying to gather his thoughts. Marik could hear the distant sound of laughter and stood to see two faces peering through the window. He growled as he recognized the two and pushed himself onto his feet and out of Bakura's grasp. He ran for the door, ignoring the scream of agony coming from every nerve in his body.

He ripped the door open and saw two of his supposed 'friends' getting into their car. They pulled out the driveway and began to speed off. Marik ran after them, as if it would do anything, the flames spreading to his home now. He could hear Bakura yelling behind him, screaming at him to stop. But his lover's pleas could not stopped the angered Egyptian, even when he ran out into an intersection.

The screeching of tires is what stopped the blond.

Bakura skid to a stop where he was, freezing as he saw the car collide with his love. He cried out in anguish as the blond collided with asphalt a few feet away, his body not moving after making contact. The albino stood in shock as he waited for Marik to get up and laugh, saying he had planned it all: the fire, the chase, the crash. But he did not. He simply lay there, not even his chest rose up and down as it should've.

He finally found the will to move, forcing himself to fall on the concrete next to the blond. He noticed a small stream of blood trickling out of the blond's mouth and a small pool forming underneath his blond locks, the only thing not showing damage from the flames. The boy was still, never once did any part of him stay so still before.

Bakura heard the person get out of their car, asking if he was alright. Normally, the spirit would've replied with, "Of course he's not blooming alright, you buggering bastard!" But, he was busy searching for a pulse, or just any sign of life from Marik. But, he found none.

Bakura felt tears streaming across his face as he laid his head against Marik's chest, sobs racking through his pained body. "Marik, don't go," He murmured, his voice so laden with sadness even Seto Kaiba's heart would break. "I can't live without you; you are my hikari now, my light. Without you, all I am is darkness. Please don't leave me."

He could hear an ambulance approaching from the distance, and a few other sirens that mingled in with it. But, none of them could help at all. There was really no point in any of them coming; the house was probably burnt to the ground, the attackers had fled, and Marik was lying there on the concrete, de- still. Bakura couldn't think that

Marik wasn't dead. It was impossible for Marik to die. Impossible.

"I need you to light my way, watashi no hanzai pureshasue(A/N- this means myprecious criminal I thought it would be a fitting nickname for Marik :)," Bakura whispered. Tears and blood stained the blond's off- white hoodie as the ambulance pulled up.

They ignored the albino and the blond, heading straight to the traumatized person who hit his precious criminal.

His now dead precious criminal.

* * *

><p><em>AN- So how many of you are tempted to stop reading? Well, just so you, there are 3 more chapters, so don't give up hope just yet!_

_Kevyn: I hate her, too, right now._

_Me: Kevyn, you can't hate me. You love me too much to ever even consider hating me. ^^_

_Kevyn: Shut up, you Marik killing masochist._

_Me: :'( Please review. even if it's mean, like a certain sadist I know... -looks pointedly at Kevyn- If you review soon, I may just update before tomorrow. But, then again..._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- Yet again. I felt really bad... You can all thank __**Marikshipper.**__ Though, I will refuse to post anymore today! Not even if Kevyn does what Kevyn does!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And_

_Just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's_

_Bursting into life_

* * *

><p>Bakura held on tightly to Marik limp form, trying desperately to calm his shaking body and the tears that danced their way down his face to the sad tune of Adagio in D Minor. He hoped that maybe, Marik might still jump up and yell, "Gotcha!" Bakura would be very pissed off, but his heart wouldn't ache.<p>

Marik stayed still.

Bakura's heart continued to ache, as he began to look back at simpler times.

* * *

><p><em>"That is unfair, Bak~ur~a!" Marik squealed as the thief hit another series of buttons on the game system controller sitting in his hands. "It isn't winning if you use cheats!" Marik threw his controller on the couch beside him and forced a pout onto his face.<em>

_"Of course it's fair," Bakura replied coolly while setting down his own controller. "I had to do research to find out the- HEY!" He yelled as Marik quickly picked up his own controller and defeated Bakura's character. "Now that's not fair," He stated, a smug grin pulling it's way across his face._

_"What are you gonna do about it?" Marik asked, his eyes filled with a twinkling that Bakura had come to know quite well._

_Bakura forced the blond down on the couch as he leaned his face down to the blond's, "This." And he placed his lips upon Marik's gently kissing away any competion the two felt during their video game._

* * *

><p>Bakura gently placed a kiss on Marik's lips, some of the blood transferring onto his own.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Marik?" Bakura inquired, stepping into the house cautiously. There were absolutely no lights on, and this immediately made him suspicious.<em>

_"In the kitchen!" Marik called back. Something about his voice was off, as if he was hiding something._

_Bakura rolled his eyes before carefully walking towards the kitchen, his cat-like grace from all those years of sneaking around being quite useful. He rounded the corner and-_

_"SURPRISE!" Yelled a chorus if voice: Marik, Yugi, the Pharaoh, Anzu, Ryou, and Mokuba. Kaiba was there also, but it was obvious that he wasn't really going to take part in the festivities._

_"What is going on?" Bakura inquired, forcing himself to keep from growling._

_"We are celebrating your birthday, Marik answered, coming over to give the albino a hug._

* * *

><p>"I never did say thank you," Bakura whispered to the motionless blond.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"'Kura!" Marik whined, laughing as he tried to shield himself from the hose that sprayed cold water on his barely clothed- or Marik-ly clothed- form.<em>

_"What?" Bakura said through chuckles as he chased the blond around their fenced in backyard, hose aimed for the retreating boy._

_"Stop it!" He giggled in reply, trying desperately to locate cover._

_"Nope!" And a smile covered Bakura's face as he doused Marik in more chilly water, both laughing quite loudly._

* * *

><p>"Will you laugh for me, Marik?" He whispered to the body that just lay there in his embrace. "Just one last time."<p>

He stroked the blond's now freezing cold face with his hand, hoping to awaken him somehow. The boy just lay there, eyes shut, face expressionless. Bakura's heart was broken permanently.

He felt a warmth upon his chest and looked down to see if he was actually bleeding because of the injury to his heart. Instead he found the millennium ring, glowing brightly. He growled, going to rip off the necklace. This is what introduced him to Marik, to heartache.

The ring pointing to Marik, like it had over a year ago. It tugged lightly, trying to pull itself off of his neck to reside on the body. Bakura gladly complied, taking it off from it's home around his neck and lying it on his lover's still chest. He watched through a watery wall as it simply stopped glowing as soon as it touched the boy.

And then Marik jolted into a sitting position, all the damage to his body seemingly gone.

* * *

><p><em>AN-Told you it would be okay! But is it... MWUHAHAHA!_

_Me: Goddamn it Kevyn! Give me back the keyboard!_

_Kevyn: I don't only have the keyboard, Mags, I am control of your body as well, so SILENCE! Now, if all of you kind people would please review, I might just post the rest of this story today. Only two chapters left! Then, I may get started on the sequel!_

_Me: Kevyn, we talked about this, no giving them too much for them to handle, and that snippet of information was too much! Please Review!  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know when_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us_

_At all_

Marik's eyes darted around in panic. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him, forcing the air out of his body. He heard sobs, but pushed the person off anyway. What was going on here?

"Marik," A male, about 17 years old with all the tell tale signs of being albino, seemed to cry as his own crimson brown eyes met the violet ones he thought he would never see again. "Don't you ever leave me again!" And Marik found himself in the embrace of this person that made his heart ache.

He held the person away at arms length, looking into those eyes once again. They seemed to tug at his very being, but Marik couldn't quite place why he knew them. He simply pulled the person into a tight embrace, and let his own sobs escape him. He only knew two things: his name was Marik Ishtar, and he loved Yami Bakura. Was this his Bakura?

All he could remember were crimson brown eyes on a pale face, hidden behind jagged white bangs. A bright smile with some inhumanly sharp teeth flashing at him. The smile was filled with love and affection.

This person had to be his Bakura.

"B-bakura?" He asked, his voice coming out shakily.

This seemed to snap something inside Bakura, tears flowing like there was no tomorrow. He simply nodded his head as he held the tan boy close to him, never wanting to let go. His hanzai pureshasue was back, and Bakura wouldn't ever let him go again, not without a hell of a fight. He felt Marik start shaking as sobs came from him as well, and Bakura immediately tried to comfort the boy.

"Bakura," Marik's voice began, but it sounded as if he didn't even recognize it, as if he was testing it. "What's going on? All I remember is your smile and you begging me to stay with you, forever. We were surrounded by color, it was so beautiful... Why are we here?"

Bakura felt his heartbreak. Marik didn't remember anything except the garden. "Is that all?" Bakura asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"Why can't I remember?" Marik sobbed, burying his head in the Brit's shoulder.

"I-I don't know, hanzai," Bakura answered, stroking the Egyptian's back in a comforting manner. He felt the slight bumps of raised skin from Marik's tombkeeper initiation.

Marik just continued to sob into his arms as paramedics came over and asked if they needed help. Bakura scared them off with an animalistic growl, holding the blond protectively. They quickly got a clue and scampered off, leaving the two there.

"It will be okay, hanzai," Bakura whispered. "As long as I am here, I will love you."

Marik seemed to relax a little at this, but he still shook slightly in the ex-thief's arms. He knew those words were true, and he knew he would always feel the same. "I love you too, and that will never change."

_A/N- AW! Marik has amnesia from dying, and he only remembers Bakura! How tragic! At least he remembers him, otherwise, this could be sadder than it already is. Well, one more chapter to go, then I'll start to post the sequel, and yes there is a sequel. It will also be a songfic, this time to the song Hear Me Now, by Hollywood Undead. Anyways, please Review and tell me happy and/or sad you are for the tragic couple. And has anyone guessed who the two assholes are that set their garden on fire? Well if you haven't it's tristan and... JOEY! I love Joey, but he seemed like the perfect antagonist for this story, seeing as he kind of hates Marik's guts with a passion. _

_REVIEW! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N- I hope you all have enjoyed this dramatic roller coaster of love with me! This is the really short conclusion to, "Chasing Cars." Keep and eye out for the sequel, Hear Me Now!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And_

_Just forget the world_

* * *

><p>Bakura and Marik later returned to their house, relieved to find that it had only been a little scorched and still stood proud. Their little garden of Eden was destroyed, though Bakura didn't think he would be able to face it if it wasn't. That place was where this whole terrible string of events had started, and he would gladly stay far away from it for as long as he lived.<p>

The two currently lay in bed, their fingers intertwined while Marik rested on Bakura's bare, pale chest. He felt like the only thing keeping him here was Bakura, that if the thief wasn't alive, he wouldn't be either. This statement was probably true.

"I love you, Bakura," Marik said, a memory flashing before him.

* * *

><p><em>Marik lay with his head rested upon Bakura's chest, listening to his steady heartbeats and respirations. His fingers of his right hand were intertwined with those of the albino's left. Bakura's other hand was being slowly pulled through Marik's hair, enjoying the silky feeling of the sandy blond waves. He smiled down at the other boy as their eyes met.<em>

_"I love you, Bakura," Marik whispered._

_Bakura laughed, "You can say that, but I can't?"_

_Marik rolled his eyes in response, "It's a completely different situation."_

_Bakura laughs again, "I love you, Marik."_

* * *

><p>"I love you, Marik."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN- AH! Such a sweet ending! Now, I will leave you people to your happiness! Please Review! And remember to watch out for the sequel, "Hear Me Now!" _


End file.
